Twin Love
by Drowning in the dark
Summary: Twin sisters have fallen in love one with Kurama and the other with hiei. But because of family stats they must fight to the death. Knowing only one can gain the love of their life they fight and only one survives gain the love they dreamed of but not only from the boy of their choosing but the other boy as well


Chapter 1

new people and new rules

I jumped out of the way as he lunged at me. I landed on top of a tree branch, but he kept on coming. He jumped up the tree as well hoping to catch me to guard, but I was too fast for him. I jumped off the branch, already planning my next tactic before he even knew I was missing. When he realized speed wasn't enough to catch me, he decided to think of a new attempt. He pulled out a rose and it transformed into whip. Still standing on the tree branch he aimed the thing at me, but I moved just-in-time. I ended up landing just in front of him and said: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man I was looking at had long platinum hair that stopped in the middle of his back. I have never seen this man before but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had a hard look on his face, his eyes were a deep red that could slowly suck you in and you would never be able get out.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." The man said with a sly look that made any previous ideas I had of him being deep disappear.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I hissed at him. He looked at me as if he was in deep thought, probably wondering what annoying comment to say next.

"If you really want to know you have to beg for it." He said laughing. I nearly reached my hand out to strangle him but the kinder side of me decided to ask why he had attacked me in the first place.

"I heard that there were two strong and powerful demons that lived in the area, and that they just so happened to be rich so I decided to pay them a visit." I looked at him as if he was insane, did he honestly think admitting to the fact he was trying to rob my family wouldn't get him killed. Or just maybe he had more balls than he could handle.

"Well you just so happen to be right, there is a rich family living here. But you just so happened to meet the wrong member. I will kill you before you even get the chance to think of what you could take from my family!" I boomed as I ran towards him. I rammed him into the tree behind him and hit him constantly until he tried to swing at me. He made contact and I flew nearly a mile away. I slowly tried to get up from the ground hoping he didn't notice the pain that shot through my body.

"Sweetheart, I am only going to ask this once, but why is it that you are fighting so hard?" The boy said.

"I am Tsbaki the eldest to the family that you dare think you can rob."

He looked at me as if he was somewhat impressed, but a snide look came across his face. "The eldest, I am a little surprised one of the richest families in the demon world has a daughter as their future ruler. Especially someone is cute as you." He stated.

For some reason that comment sent chills down my spine. This boy, this very handsome boy, actually believed that just by flirting with me I would forget the fact that he's trying to rob my family. As the future ruler I must do what it takes to make sure that my family maintains the honor that it has, even if it means killing the one boy I think I might be interested in.

"What is your name?" I asked.

And again with the same old look he smiled saying. "Yoko, Yoko Karma."

_What an unusual name _I thought. Although I could've sworn I heard that name before. Oh yeah that's right it was the name of a notorious bandit who steals from anybody who seems to be worth his time.

"I've heard of you maybe once or twice." I scoffed at him.

"Is that so, I would really like to learn more about you. So how about one day me and you meet up to get to know each other better." I looked at him again as if he's gone completely ballistic if he honestly thought that just because he has a cute smile, nice hair, and gorgeous eyes that would just stop and continue to flirt with him, if he did he certainly thought wrong.

"Are you crazy, you honestly believe that I would just hang out with you after you threatened my family?" I shouted at him in utter disbelief.

"Hey it's nothing personal Sweetheart, a demon's got make a living and that just so happens to be from you and your family. But I am so sure when I defeat you and your father I'll let you live. I'll even marry you, how does that sound?" He taunted.

"If you want my real answer" I said walking towards him. "It sounds completely mortifying." With that I stabbed him with a knife I was hiding. He hit the ground groaning but he had a smile on his face.

"That was a nice trick; you even used your good looks to seduce me into letting my guard down." He tried to stand again, getting ready to aim his whip.

"I'm sorry to say this but my good looks are going to do more than stab you, they're going to completely annihilate you." I chanted as I started running full speed ahead towards him. He easily moved out of my way by before I hit him, but I was just working him into my trap. Before he knew it he was standing directly in the middle of the forest, and that's all I needed him to do.

"Now it's time to finish this fight once and for all." I concentrated with all my might, making sure I was channeling the wind. With all my demonic force I sent him flying.

"What the hell did you just do?" He screamed.

"I am Tsbaki, Mistress of the wind; I control it, its movement, and its contents." I gloated.

"What exactly do you mean by content?" I laughed at him he was so adorable when he was confused, almost as gorgeous as a person taking its last breath.

"Content as in if I wanted I can change it from being the precious thing that you need to live into the deadliest thing you ever thought of breathing." He looked at me with horror in his eyes, the look of a man who knows they cannot make it out of a situation by himself. "But don't be afraid if you're really going to kill my father you must go through me, and if you're afraid to fight me with the small amount of power that I am using, just think of fighting my father, the man who is ten times the demon I am. But I'll give you a chance you could walk away now and never deal with the idea of losing your life to a girl you can't defeat."

I smiled hoping he would take my gracious offer. He looked at me and then laughed and laughed harder than I ever thought was possible. I mean really, he was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Now maybe I'm wrong but I don't think offering a person's life is actually very funny." I interrupted.

"Oh, man, forgive me I just never heard anything that funny before. I mean come on, someone like you offering me my life, you must be kidding." This guy must be crazy. He honestly believes he is stronger than me. If I were using my full power he would already be dead.

"Fine, I gave you a warning but if you don't want to accept it… then let the games begin."

Karma's P.O.V.

_Damn, what did that girl do to me? _I thought. It's pretty of course, but I'm not going to let a girl especially her beat me that easily. I stood up and ready to fight, but then something happened. I looked at her, she was still concentrating on a demonic energy and when she looked about ready for pretty purple eyes glowed. Out all the demons are fought I've never seen their eyes grow. I readied myself once more I got stronger grip on my whip. She started moving but not in the way of attacking but dancing. She is moving in a violent matter she was moving jerking her body and unnatural way, but for some reason I still couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way she moved her body and the way she kept time was mesmerizing. I couldn't breathe, not in the way where the girl of your dreams still is your breath away but literally I couldn't breathe it was like she was choking me. I started to fall to the ground it was like she was stealing my aura I was no longer able to move. That's when I realized her movements controlled the wind, when she moved gently the wind stayed calm but when she moves like she did now the wind was violent and tears apart her enemies. I had to move from the middle of the forest, it was like I was standing in the middle of her tornado. I slowly try to move crawling away hoping she would notice me I was almost there almost out, then she realized what I was doing and was standing right in front of me. "Are you really trying to leave so soon?" I still couldn't believe it, a girl such as she able to look down at me like she is already won. I was beyond furious. "To be very honest I wasn't leaving I was trying to get further away from you guessed it sounds cowardly but in all my years I realized beauty is always great further away." I grinned, trying to sound as confident as possible. She smiled, not in one of those overly confident smiles but in the actual sweet smile. It almost made her approachable again. "Ah, that sweet, but you're not fooling anyone. You're running away from me, if you think I'm tough wait to you approach my father and my mother. Because my father is not the head of the family my mother is." I looked at her in fascinated, is not unusual for the woman to be the head of the family but it's not common. "If your mother has half of your looks, then I'm sure they will get along just fine." I boasted. She looked enraged. And I thought that was just the prettiest thing ever. "That's enough for talking it's time that I finished you!" She dictated. She was just about to strike, until I heard someone screaming the name " Baki" she turned back was annoyed and anxiousness on her face. "Damn it," She said. "I'll guess we'll have to finish this another time." She winked at me. And then she jumped over the tree tops looking for a person that called her. But I couldn't help but think,_ will I ever see this girl again_.


End file.
